A Wedding, a Dementor, and a Kiss
by Oxymoronic Writer
Summary: Bill and Fleur’s wedding is at hand, but everything is thrown into chaos when Dementors make a sudden intrusion. As Ginny suffers her worst fears, she and Harry find out that one, loving kiss is much more effective than the Dementor’s deadly weapon.


A Wedding, a Dementor, and a Kiss

**Disclaimer**: All credit for setting and characters goes to J.K Rowling

**Dedicated to;** My sister who shares my love for writing

The Lights Go Out

"Fleur's got her eyes on you."

"What?"

I swung him around as we danced so he could see without breaking away. Harry took one glance then turned back to me, grinning, "Guess who's got his eyes on her?"

I didn't hesitate, "You'd think Ron would use his head sometimes," I muttered in disgust.

Harry laughed, his bright green eyes twinkling. He looked wonderful when he laughed, "Don't let Ron hear you say that!"

I tossed my head, doing my best to look superior, "I'm his sister so it's no big deal."

He grinned and we continued the dance. I tried not to step on his feet but they kept getting in my way, "You're a horrible dancer," I commented.

His ears grew red, "Well – um," he stammered.

"I hate dancing too," I smiled, "Only did it once. Neville and I didn't have a very good time at the Yule Ball."

"Then why did you go with him?" Harry asked, eyebrows rising.

"It was the only way I'd get to go at all," I answered defensively.

Just then the dance ended, much to our relief. Before another one could start, we hurried off the dance floor and into the gardens. The Burrow had been amazingly transformed for my brother's wedding. Lights covered our makeshift house, and a dance floor had been magically installed out in front. Our garden had been professionally de-gnomed and nicely decorated. I couldn't help but think the entire scene rather romantic. Soft starlight shone down on us as we stood near a fountain, catching our breath.

I looked back at the crowd, all still dancing and cheering, "I hate weddings," I confessed tiredly.

"Then we won't throw one when we get married," Harry promised. I shoved him and he nearly fell into the fountain.

Silence enveloped us for a few moments, and I felt Harry's arm encircle my shoulder. I leaned my head against his chest. Now that we were alone, my thoughts drifted to what had happened, what was happening, and what was going to happen.

I didn't want to think that this would be the last time I'd see Harry for awhile, that here at Bill and Fleur's wedding, we were having last goodbyes. He and I'd been together for only a few weeks, and already he was leaving, on a quest that he could very well never return from.

Harry interrupted my thoughts, "Do you really think it'll last?"

I looked at him, "The marriage?" I thought about it, "I hope not."

"You still don't like her?"

"I'll just be glad once this is over and we can get back to business. The Order is needing us even now."

Harry nodded, "They could use your Bat-Bogey Hex for instance,"

I grinned and pulled my wand out on him. He yelped and jumped backward. Laughing I began to put my weapon back…

Then all the lights went out and we were plunged into darkness.

"Harry!" I shrieked, horror filling me. There were cries in the distance, but I didn't know where anything was anymore! A cold crept up my spine…

"Harry!" I cried out again, fearing he'd left me to this living nightmare.

"Calm down Ginny!" He was still here, and I felt him take my arm, "Lumos!"

A faint light shone at the tip of his wand, and I saw his face. It was a ghostly white, "Dementors," he hissed.

Then I heard it. That horrible sound, the sound of rattling breath sucking in all happiness, and so much there was to take. The wedding was like a feast for them. And now I was seeing something, a horror that had haunted my dreams for the last four years.

_I was dripping in blood, and walking down a corridor, my mind screaming for me to stop! But it wasn't my mind to control anymore!_

_Tom! Stop it! Why are you doing this?! What have you done to me?!_

_Dear Ginny, this struggle is completely pointless._

I sank to the ground, gasping for air I couldn't seem to breathe.

_I trusted you! Now look at me! Look at what I've done to the school!_

_Yes, you were so foolish. Think about it. Because of you, a weapon will be unleashed and it will kill everyone I wish it to. Because of you, people will die and I will be returned to power…_

"Ginny!" Harry shook me by the shoulders, "Ginny I'm here, just hold on!"

"I can't hold on," Tom's jeers were drilling into my head. Harry was barely visible, "He's got me. Riddle's got me!"

Only One Kiss

_You are so gullible dear Ginny. You are such easy prey, caught up in your own misery and troubles._

_I will fight you! And so will Harry! Harry will save me!_

_Harry? Yes your precious Harry, your hero will defeat me and kill my weapon with what? There is no hope little Ginny. You've brought this entire school to ruin. Aren't you proud of yourself?_

That rattling breath was in my ear, and something cold and clammy had my other arm. Harry was shouting something, but I couldn't hear him.

_Your fighting is such a bore. It's no use. Thanks to you all is lost, and believe that I'm grateful, grateful for your foolishness._

_You were my friend Tom! Stop! This can't be you!_

_But what you knew me as before was not me. Now you know who I truly am._

_My sobs were hysterical, but only inward. Everything was in my mind, and I could do nothing. Tom Riddle had me in his grasp, and I couldn't escape…_

"Ginny."

A cold hand held my face, and tilted it upward, "The Dementor's Kiss!" I shrieked.

"Nice guess," Harry said. His lips met mine and we embraced each other.

Warmth spread through my whole body. That haunting voice faded into the distance, and the clammy grasp on my arm jerked away as if stung. Harry held me for what seemed eternity. All I knew was that we had each other, caressing in the midst of chaos.

Then Harry slowly pulled away. He had a dreamy, almost lazy expression on his face. But his eyes were filled with triumph. He raised his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried.

Out came a glorious gleaming white stag. I shielded my eyes as it burst from the wand tip, bright as the sun. There was a glimpse of several towering figures in black cloaks before they dashed off.

Harry then gestured in the direction of the dance floor and off sped the patronus. I watched it go, and then became aware that the stars were back, as well as the lights.

"That was quite a kiss," I said, turning to Harry.

Harry looked very faint, his wand had dropped to the ground. I hated to think about what he'd gone through. I scooted closer to him, "We should get back," I murmured.

"Not yet," He wiped cold sweat away from his face, and we sat in silence for a while.

"It was so bright, that patronus," I finally broke the silence, "It was like lightning."

"All it took was one kiss," Harry said thoughtfully, "I really needed you Ginny, when they came. You were all I had to keep me happy, to keep me focused."

"They would have taken you," I whispered, "And the kiss I would have gotten would have been different."

"Don't think about it," He stroked my hair and held me close, "It's over now."

Yes, it was over. Harry had saved my life again. We'd saved each other. Through that one kiss had passed all that he meant to me, and all that I meant to him. So much love and happiness burst forth that the Dementors couldn't even touch us. Together, we were invincible against them.

I heard someone calling and was jerked into reality, "Come on Harry," I urged standing up, "We have to see what happened back with the others."

The wedding had been ruined. Everyone was in shock at what a simple party could attract. Poor Fleur and Mum were in hysterics, and everyone was recovering from the flood of misery that had come with the Dementor attack.

But fortunately nobody had had their soul sucked out. Many guests, (mostly from the Order,) had managed to produce patronuses. But none of them had been as magnificent as Harry's. The stag had been like a warhorse charging into the Dementors and lighting up the whole area with its radiance.

When everyone had left and things were being cleaned up, I heard Ron approach Harry in awe, "What happened back there Harry? That patronus was amazing! How'd you survive?"

Harry grinned and winked over at me.

"Sorry Ron," I answered for him, "It's private."


End file.
